1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to methods for making nanowire structure, and particularly to a method using CNT structure as template for making nanowire structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Many novel properties are beyond traditional theories of material science and properties when the materials are at a nanoscale. Nanomaterial has become representative of modern science and technology and future research because of their distinct catalytic reaction, electrical, physical, magnetic, and luminescent properties. Methods have been developed to manufacture nanomaterial, including spontaneous growth, template-based synthesis, electrospinning, and lithography.
A titanium dioxide nanofiber can be fabricated via an electrospinning method. A mixture of titanium-tetraisopropoxide (TTIP) and poly vinylpyrrolidone (PVP) in an alcohol medium utilized as a sol-gel solution was injected through a needle under a strong electrical field. Composite titanium dioxide nanofiber made of PVP and amorphous titanium dioxide were formed (with lengths up to several centimeters) as a result of electrostatic jetting. Both supported and free-standing mats consisting of titanium dioxide nanofiber has been successfully fabricated. However, the electrospinning method for fabricating titanium dioxide nanofibers requires high voltage, which is costly, and requires complicated equipment to carry out.
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) have a high Young's modulus, high thermal conductivity, and high electrical conductivity, among other properties, making them an ideal template to synthesize nanomaterial by template-based synthesis.
A template-based synthesis method to synthesize silicon nitride nanowire in high yield uses CNT powders as templates. In this method, Si powders and nano SiO2 powders are mixed in a given proportion to form a mixed powder. The mixed powder is put on the bottom of a dual-layer corundum boat and some CNT powders on the top of the boat. The boat is then put into a high temperature furnace for reduction and nitridation to grow silicon nitride nanowire on the surface of the CNT powders. During this process, Si reacts with SiO2 to form silicon oxide (SiO) vapor, and the SiO vapor reacts with nitrogen gas to form silicon nitride nanowire having diameters and lengths similar to those of the CNT powders.
However, the nanowire fabricated based on the template of the CNT powders, has a relatively short length because the diameters and lengths of the CNT powders are short. Moreover, the CNT powders utilized as the template are prone to agglomerate.
As such, the nanowires cannot be well dispersed and cannot have a fixed shape. Additionally, the nanowires are synthesized by this method without a free-standing structure, thereby limiting its application.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for fabricating a free-standing nanowire structure using a CNT structure as a template.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present nanowire structure, in one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.